In extrusion mills it is known to provide some kind of adjustment of the distance between the rollers and the die and to provide a possibility of performing the adjustment during operation, in order to optimise the pelletising process. The known apparatus for performing such adjustments provides the adjustment by using hydraulic cylinders directly connected to the roller shafts, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,529 or provides the adjustment via a rotational shaft positioned in the axis of the mill and connected to the roller shafts via a cam plate or gear mechanisms, as shown in EP-238,147 or EP-594,278.